Requiem pour un ange
by millenium d'argent
Summary: UA. Milo X Camus. Milo n'a pas fait attention au début. Il est très loin de penser qu'un ange vient d'atterrir sur terre pour le sauver de lui-même.
1. Partie 1

**Jour/Thème:** 10 décembre – tentation

**Couple :** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Warning : **Univers Alternatif, guimauve, parodie de divers films d'anges

**Music :** Donizetti, Una Furtiva Lagrima

* * *

– _N'as-tu donc pas, Seigneur, assez d'anges aux cieux ?_ Victor Hugo, Odes et Ballades

**Requiem pour un ange - Partie un**

Milo n'a pas fait attention au début.

Comme chaque jour, il s'est levé déprimé. Comme chaque jour, il ne voit plus rien de bon dans sa vie alors qu'il a à peine vingt ans, un physique de jeune dieu grec et peu de problèmes matériels.

Il aime son travail de vendeur en librairie, mais sa véritable vocation, c'est écrire lui-même des livres.

Plusieurs refus d'éditeurs l'ont anéanti, et il a commencé depuis quelques mois à trop boire et à se laisser glisser dans une dégradation un peu masochiste.

Le vieux libraire parisien qui l'emploie a beau l'avertir paternellement " _qu'il file un mauvais coton_ ", Milo lui sourit gentiment et laisse radoter l'homme.

Il se fout de tout, et il regarde tous les jours l'eau de la Seine en caressant l'idée d'en finir avec une vie où il n'est qu'un raté de la littérature.

Ce matin là, tout est donc ordinaire pour le jeune Grec exilé à Paris. Son patron l'accueille avec une grande grimace à moitié dissimulée dans sa moustache.

- Tu as des cernes jusqu'au menton, Milo. Qu'as-tu fait de ta nuit mon garçon ?

- Rien de bon, répond sincèrement le jeune vendeur, passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux bleus en désordre.

- Tssst… Au fait, le nouveau vendeur est arrivé. Il est dans la réserve, va donc faire sa connaissance et le mettre au courant. Moi, j'ai les nouveaux livres à aller chercher.

- Okay patron, ça roule, gouaille le Grec, qui navigue au milieu des piles de bouquins pour retrouver son nouveau collègue.

Milo pousse la porte de la réserve, avide d'un peu de nouveauté.

- Youhou, braille-t-il, tout content de faire sursauter le garçon qui étudie minutieusement les livres à classer dans les rayons.

Milo reste la bouche entrouverte. Le petit nouveau est superbe. Magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux bleu vert sont incroyablement lisses – Milo tente rapidement et sans succès d'aplatir les siens -, sa peau a la finesse de la porcelaine et sa silhouette mince est parfaite.

- Bonjour. Tu es Milo, n'est ce pas ?

- Hein ? fait le Grec, dégrisé de l'espèce d'hypnose qui l'a saisi. Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Le garçon a eu l'air un peu déstabilisé, puis a incline la tête.

- C'est le patron, il m'a parlé de toi depuis mon arrivée… Je supposais…

- Ouais, c'est moi, s'empresse Milo.

Il peut être un vrai crétin mal élevé parfois, s'auto-flagelle-t-il.

Milo ignore que Camus se fait lui-même des reproches. Il faut qu'il perde cette habitude de montrer qu'il sait tout. Cela pourrait le trahir.

Milo ne sait pas que l'on s'est intéressé à sa détresse, là-haut.

Il est très loin de penser qu'un ange vient d'atterrir sur terre pour le sauver de lui-même.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demande Milo pour rattraper sa gaffe.

- Camus.

- Drôle de nom… enfin, c'est bien pour un vendeur de bouquins…

Milo a continué de bombarder son nouveau collègue de questions. C'est sa nature. Et puis, le garçon aux prunelles saphir a l'air complètement perdu. Débarquant de province et encore sans logement.

- Ben toi, dit Milo, reniflant avec amusement, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très prévoyant… Ni très dégourdi.

Camus a juste eu un petit sourire éclairant ses traits impassibles, mais n'a pas paru vexé.

- Je trouverai bien un hôtel…

- Tu peux venir chez moi, le temps de te retourner ? propose spontanément le Grec.

- C'est gentil, mais…

- Je ne suis pas un satyre ! affirme Milo, doctement. Tu ne risques rien.

Camus a ricané à part lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne risque rien, Milo n'en a aucune idée

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser… D'accord, alors. Si tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, non… Je vis seul alors…

Ils ont travaillé côte à côte toute la journée et Milo n'a cessé d'admirer discrètement son collègue. L'idée que le mystérieux jeune homme qui est resté affreusement discret sur sa vie privée va s'installer un peu chez lui enchante le garçon désabusé par la vie.

Vers six heures, le Grec pousse un hurlement de délivrance qui surprend Camus et se retourne vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu viens ? On rentre chez moi. C'est pas loin de la librairie, mon appart.

Milo, qui a pris les devants, n'a pas remarqué le petit sourire satisfait du jeune homme derrière lui.

Camus, lui, se congratule. Bien sûr, après toutes ces années et toutes ses missions, manipuler les humains lui est une seconde nature. Il doit bien trouver un moyen de côtoyer les personnes qu'il doit aider. Le jeune libraire a dépassé ses espérances en l'invitant chez lui.

A charge pour l'ange de trouver des excuses pour y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Il suit Milo.

***

L'appartement, cossu au demeurant, est vaste et extraordinairement en désordre. Des bouteilles de bière traînent dans le salon et l'ange secoue discrètement la tête de dépit.

Milo le pousse dans une chambre heureusement restée impeccable avec un enthousiasme mitigé.

- C'est ma chambre d'amis. A côté, tu as une salle de bains rien que pour toi.

- Merci.

Camus pose son sac à dos sur le lit, et Milo se passe la main dans ses longues boucles avec un air un peu perturbé.

- Tu as laissé tes valises à une consigne de gare ?

- Heu… se trouble l'ange.

Zut. Quand cessera-t-il de commettre cette gaffe récurrente. Ses copains célestes vont encore se moquer de lui plus tard.

- Quoi, s'ébaudit Milo, tu n'as que ce sac ?

- Tu sais, fait Camus en s'asseyant sur le couvre-lit, je peux y mettre pas mal de choses en les… les répartissant de manière logique.

Milo a acquiescé, pas convaincu par cette explication boiteuse. Mais il n'a pas insisté, songeant soudain que Camus a peut-être des ennuis, où qu'il est très pauvre, et il ne veut pas blesser la fierté de son locataire provisoire en posant trop de questions.

***

L'ange s'est installé, sortant du sac trop de vêtements pour les lois de la physique appliquée. Il a pris une douche aussi, et décide de commencer son travail en revenant dans le salon.

Camus a plissé le front. Milo, avachi devant un match de football, a visiblement l'intention de se nourrir de chips et de cacahouètes, de fumer des cigarettes qui ne sont pas des simples cigarettes et de boire de la bière par tonneau.

Tout ça avec la déprime scotchée dans ses si beaux yeux océan.

Il était temps qu'on l'envoie aider le jeune homme, certes. L'écrivain vaut beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Ça va, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? prononce vaguement Milo, souriant parmi la fumée.

- Oui, merci.

- Cool.

- Tu ne dînes pas ? interroge l'ange, contrarié.

Pas pour lui, qui ne mange sur terre que pour rester incognito, mais qui ne connaît ni la faim, ni la soif. Mais pour son client…

- Oh, non… J'ai pas faim. Mais c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas à toi.

- Oh, je ne mange pas grand-chose d'habitude.

- Ouais, mais quand même. Je suis un très mauvais hôte.

Milo, honteux, s'est précipité au téléphone pour commander des pizzas, et a recommencé à bombarder son invité de questions. Camus n'a jamais dû autant mentir, personne ne s'est jamais montré aussi bavard et curieux à son égard.

Mais c'est un bon début.

***

Trois jours après, Camus a subi une terrible algarade de Milo. L'écrivain n'a pas supporté que Camus lise ce qu'il écrit sur son ordinateur.

L'ange, confus, s'est excusé et en a profité pour glisser sa croyance en le talent littéraire du Grec, mais Milo lui a hurlé de plus belle dessus et lui a dit de prendre ses affaires et de virer ses fesses de chez lui, qu'il n'est qu'un sale petit fouineur sans le sou.

Camus n'a pas bronché et a tourné le dos pour aller ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos, et se diriger lentement dans le hall d'entrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement, toi ? s'écrie encore le Grec, qui se sent à bout de nerfs et se déteste en même temps d'être si agressif avec un mec gentil qui a juste lu ce qu'il a trouvé sous son nez.

- Moi ? Rien, ment Camus – c'est pour la bonne cause après tout.

Les prunelles myosotis de son client se font tellement perplexes et soupçonneuses que l'ange se décide à prendre les devants.

- Mais je comprends que m'héberger plus longtemps puisse te déranger, tu as déjà été très gentil. Tu ne connais un hôtel pas loin de la librairie ?

Milo oscille entre désir de fiche pour de bon à la porte un garçon si étrange, qui s'est installé dans sa vie comme on enfile une vieille paire de pantoufles confortable et chaude, et peur viscérale qu'il s'éloigne, avec sa gentillesse, son calme et son sens de l'écoute. C'est peut-être ça qui lui manque, à Milo, quelqu'un qui l'écoute.

L'ange lit à livre ouvert sur le visage bronzé de Milo, et achève son numéro bien rodé en faisant mine de prendre son sac à dos pour sortir de l'appartement.

- Non, le coupe dans son élan le ton presque désespéré du Grec. Non, Camus, reste ! Pardon ! Ne fais pas attention, je suis taré, tout le monde te le dira.

- Mais non. Juste un peu perdu.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas être de nouveau tout seul…

Camus n'a rien dit, mais ses ailes invisibles en frémissent de soulagement.

***

Milo a fait beaucoup d'efforts durant ces trois semaines. Pour ne plus boire autant, pour ne plus sortir dans des discothèques louches et se réveiller nauséeux dans un lit inconnu. Pour ne plus avaler de substances illicites malgré son manque.

Non, il reste tous les soirs sagement dans son salon, avec Camus qui lit imperturbablement des livres épais comme des annuaires téléphoniques.

Il l'admire derrière l'écran de son ordinateur portable – ce n'est pas ça qui fait avancer son roman.

- Tu sais que tu es un mec étrange, Camus ? risque-t-il un soir, encore tout remué d'avoir vu son colocataire désormais permanent – accord tacite – sortir de la salle de bains en simple caleçon vert foncé.

- Etrange ? relève l'ange, un peu amusé.

- C'est bizarre. Tu as l'air si… détaché. A croire que rien ne t'affecte.

- Tu as raison, admets volontiers l'ange. Je suis assez… insensible.

- Cela peut changer, marmotte pour lui tout seul Milo, une lueur de défi dans son œil azuré.

Il va passer à l'étape supérieure, et montrer à Camus tout son intérêt pour lui.

***

Le samedi suivant, Milo invite Camus au restaurant, avec une supplication irrésistible dans le ton et le regard.

Camus a bien essayé de refuser. Un dîner aux chandelles dans un petit restaurant intime est une proposition très dangereuse.

Les regards embrasés que Milo pose sur son visage et son corps d'ange depuis quelques jours mettent déjà Camus très mal à l'aise.

Milo reprend visiblement couleurs et moral, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Il piétine toujours sur son livre, et ne s'occupe que le draguer très habilement. Il profite de toutes les occasions pour le frôler de façon équivoque et pour lui murmurer des compliments. Il est sincère, Camus le sait, et cela rend les choses moins faciles que s'il était un simple séducteur sans scrupules.

Il se questionne beaucoup à vrai dire. Rien ne le blesse habituellement, aucune manifestation humaine. La haine, l'amour, la peur, il ne connaît pas.

Mais avec Milo, c'est différent. Rien ne marche comme d'habitude.

Les paroles dures de Milo l'affectent, avec un pincement à son cœur qui est pourtant blindé. Quand Milo est fâché et s'en prend à lui, sa gorge se serre et ses yeux le picotent comme s'il allait pleurer, lui qui ne sait pas verser une larme. Quand Milo se saoule ou se drogue, parle de suicide, les côtes de Camus se font douloureuses et il a envie de prendre Milo dans ses bras pour le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Il est sur une très mauvaise pente. Très glissante.

***

_Très_ glissante.

Après le dessert, Milo lui a prit la main entre les coupes de champagne et a chargé son ton de miel velouté.

- J'ai un truc embarrassant à te dire, Camus… On se connaît depuis un mois maintenant et je…

Camus ferme les paupières, concentré sur la main chaude de Milo entourant la sienne.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Camus…

Patatras.

L'ange le savait. Sa mission déraille, et gravement. Il va devoir replacer ses distances, ses barrières, malgré ce qu'il ressent pour Milo, ce qui ressemble… à de l'amour.

- Tu es très gentil. Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

Dépité, au bord des larmes, Milo s'est rejeté en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Mais pourquoi ? On s'entend bien ! Je… Je suis si bien avec toi !

- Je suis là pour t'aider… En fait… je suis un ange, Milo. Je ne peux pas éprouver d'amour pour un humain. Je n'ai jamais…

- T'es vierge ?

- Oui, les anges sont obligés de rester purs.

Milo, sidéré, choqué, a alors ricané comme un dément.

- Oh la la, en plus d'être puceau, t'es cinglé. Ça se soigne, tu sais, le fait de se prendre pour un autre…

- Milo…

- T'as pas besoin d'inventer des conneries, Camus. T'es pas homo, les mecs ne t'attirent pas, je ne te plais pas, je suis un minable, ça au moins ce serait clair.

- Si, tu me plais ! proteste Camus, écarlate, en un cri sincère qui a fendu le cœur de Milo.

- Ben alors ? fait le jeune Grec, qui a repris brusquement espoir.

- Alors c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas. C'est interdit…

- T'es marié ?

- Non…

- T'as le Sida ?

- Non !

- Alors, a conclu Milo, qui oscillait entre colère et incompréhension, t'es coincé dans une secte de barjots.

Camus a perdu patience – décidemment, il devient un mauvais ange. Il a congelé l'eau de la carafe entre eux, pour prouver ses dires à Milo, puis s'est levé, les tempes brumeuses.

- Pardon Milo. Tu es un type formidable, mais je ne peux pas.

Milo n'y croyait pas encore. Certes, l'eau de la carafe avait gelé par un tour mystérieux. Mais le jeune Français avait peut-être des talents d'illusionniste.

Il a accompagné Camus dehors, est descendu sur les quais de la Seine avec lui, et a joué son va-tout en plaquant le corps mince de Camus contre le sien, une main retenant sa nuque et l'autre caressant la joue froide de son ami, pour finir par se pencher sur les lèvres qui tentent en vain de se dérober.

- Milo, non !

Trop tard. Camus pourrait se débarrasser de l'importun avec ses pouvoirs, mais il ne bouge pas. C'est… c'est trop bon. Il est trop bien. C'est son premier baiser.

Le Grec a fini par se détacher de lui, plein de défi. Il a nettement senti l'abandon de Camus à son baiser, sa maladresse de novice aussi.

- Ose dire après ça que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Dis-le, Camus, dis le que tu ne m'aimes pas et je te laisse tranquille…

- Je ne peux pas ! Les anges ne peuvent pas…

- Arrête avec tes mensonges idiots. J'y crois pas.

Milo a bien dû y croire quand Camus, ses si beaux yeux saphir brillants de larmes, a baissé la tête.

- Laisse-moi seul, Milo. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité, s'est obstiné Milo.

- Je te l'ai dit.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis la déesse Athéna.

Milo s'est alors retrouvé seul et tout bête sur le quai. Camus s'est littéralement volatilisé. Volatilisé, c'est le mot. Milo lui tenait pourtant le bras, et se retrouve avec du vide dans les mains.

Etrangement, une plume a tourbillonné à côté de lui et Milo l'a machinalement ramassée sur le pavé. Une plume duveteuse, blanche, et toute douce. Le Grec a regardé le ciel, guettant un oiseau, mais rien.

Rien d'autre que les étoiles dans le ciel de Paris.

***

Camus a atterri dans un bar quelconque, et a entrepris de se saouler consciencieusement. Pas très indiqué pour un ange, mais il n'en a cure.

- Tu comptes en avaler combien ? a susurré à son oreille une voix cristalline et connue.

L'ange s'est retourné, pour tomber sur un gracieux jeune homme du même âge que lui, qui dépare totalement dans le lieu avec sa trop longue chevelure blonde et soyeuse, et son costume immaculé.

- Shaka ?

- Tu te souviens quand même de tes collègues. C'est vrai que boire autant ne te sers à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ou de l'eau…

- Je sais, mais cela me donne l'impression que si.

- On s'inquiète pour toi, Camus.

- Je vais réussir. Je n'ai jamais échoué à sauver un humain.

- Je ne parlais pas de la réussite de ta mission, mais de ton comportement aberrant ! Il t'a embrassé ! C'est un blasphème !

- Il ne savait pas… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le blesser.

- Suis ton chemin, Camus… Aide ton client, et garde tes distances. N'est-ce pas toujours ce que tu me disais, quand tu m'as aidé pour mes premières missions ?

- Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, avant…

- C'est une illusion. Ce garçon t'a ému plus que les autres, et il s'accroche trop à toi, d'accord… Mais ne confond pas tout. Un ange n'a pas le droit d'aimer un humain.

- Camus !

Les deux anges sursautent en chœur. Camus se demande brièvement comment Milo l'a retrouvé si vite, même s'il ne s'est pas rematérialisé très loin des quais.

Le Grec se faufile déjà en direction du comptoir, et a avisé en un coup d'œil le verre plein de Camus et sa proximité avec le bel inconnu aux longs cheveux dorés et aux prunelles encore plus bleues que les siennes.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? aboie rudement le jeune libraire, sans aucune politesse. Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! C'est pas parce qu'il se saoule que vous pouvez en profiter !

- L'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur nous, fait remarquer le blond d'un ton uni, presque professoral.

- _Nous_ ? capte enfin le furieux. Vous en êtes ?

- Je te laisse, Camus. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, cesse de dévier et de faire n'importe quoi.

- Bon vent ! l'a salué aigrement Milo, mécontent de la condescendance hautaine de l'inconnu. Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

***

Milo s'est collé contre Camus dans l'ascenseur qui mène à son troisième et dernier étage.

- Pardon, Camus.

- Tu me crois, maintenant ?

- Mais comprend que cela paraît incroyable, ce genre de truc. Je ne crois pas à tout ce surnaturel, moi. Je ne pouvais pas deviner… Mais ça ne change rien ! Je t'aime, même si tu as une paire d'ailes dans le dos… Tu as bien des ailes ?

Camus a souri faiblement à la question naïve de Milo.

- Oui… mais je les cache quand je viens aider les humains, bien sûr…

Le Grec a oublié ses clés dans son émotion, et Camus achève de le convaincre en ouvrant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Milo choit dans les coussins du divan, et lève un visage empli d'espoir sur son vis-à-vis.

- Alors tu as vraiment été envoyé ici rien que pour moi ?

- Oui. Mais… mais le genre d'aide que tu désires, je ne peux pas te la donner.

Le Grec le jauge, ses pupilles luisantes et étrécies comme celles d'un prédateur. Cela vrille Camus qui détourne les yeux.

C'est la première fois qu'il doit baisser la tête devant un humain. Avec Milo, ce sont toujours des nouveautés.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? continue Milo d'une voix douce, élevant le bras pour saisir la main tremblante de l'ange.

- Si, avoue Camus, oh, si, j'en ai envie. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, mais si, je t'aime aussi, Milo.

- Ben alors, il n'y a pas de problème ! s'enthousiasme le Grec.

- Je ne peux pas… Je serai puni, sûrement. Je suis ici pour te redonner le goût à la vie, pour que tu ne te suicides pas… Pour que tu deviennes un grand écrivain et pour que tu rencontres quelqu'un de bien… Après, je m'en irai.

- Mais tu me redonnes goût à la vie, Camus ! Tout prend un sens depuis que tu vis avec moi ! J'en viens même à croire que je pourrai enfin écrire un truc valable…

- Bien sûr que tu écriras un livre valable.

Milo a continué à plaider de longues minutes.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer… Je les empêcherai de te faire du mal… Même eux, ils ne peuvent rien contre l'amour… Ce n'est pas un péché, tu ne fais rien de méchant… On s'aime, où est le crime ?

Milo a attiré Camus sur ses genoux.

- Reste avec moi, Camus… Ne m'abandonne pas.

Camus a soupiré, et est resté assis à califourchon sur Milo, laissant l'humain glisser ses mains exigeantes sous sa chemise blanche. Il écoute l'accent méditerranéen de Milo faire chanter ses paroles d'amour.

Il va craquer, il le sent.

- Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de… faire ça… dit-il très bas.

Milo a eu un petit sourire sensuel et gourmand en effleurant les reins de son ange.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir tout ce qu'il te faut là où il le faut, rassure-toi…

Camus a haleté sous la caresse. Sans doute. On a dû leur laisser la possibilité de la tentation, aux anges.

Où serait la vertu pour un être qui ne pourrait pas pécher ?

- Tu me les montres, tes ailes ? imploré soudain le Grec, ses mains toujours sous la chemise de Camus.

La peau du garçon est chaude, et son cœur d'ange bat si vite que Milo en est tout ému.

Camus s'est tortillé un peu, toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux, et Milo a dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de désir. Il ne veut pas effaroucher Camus. Camus qui n'est pas que simplement innocent, Camus qui n'a sans doute jamais eu la moindre pensée de cette nature avant de croiser sa route.

Milo a eu presque honte. Est-il tellement dépravé qu'il réussit même à pervertir un ange ?

Le chemisier de Camus est tombé sur le sol, et Milo s'est rempli les yeux de la vision de son torse dénudé. Bien sûr il l'a déjà vu sortant de la douche, mais là ce n'est plus pareil.

Milo a poussé un cri de surprise. Ses mains toujours agrippées aux épaules du Grec, Camus a déployé ses ailes, dont l'envergure neigeuse balaye le salon.

Le corps caressé par un zéphyr léger, Milo contemple avec émerveillement les élytres célestes battre doucement autour d'eux.

- Comme elles sont belles ! Je peux les toucher ?

Camus a indiqué son accord du menton, un peu malicieux sous l'étonnement du Grec.

- Mais doucement… C'est fragile.

Milo a tâté respectueusement du bout des doigts les plumes, ce qui lui donne une impression encore plus douce que le duvet de canard qui est sorti une fois de son oreiller éventré.

Au bout s'un moment, Camus a replié ses ailes. Cela ne serait quand même pas très pratique pour… ce que Milo s'apprête à lui faire découvrir.

Milo a suivi pensivement la courbe un peu plus saillante que naturel sur ses omoplates.

- C'est dingue qu'elles se cachent comme ça…

- Elles ne rentrent pas là-dedans, a ri Camus. Elles se dématérialisent.

- Ah, tu me rassures.

Camus a posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Milo. Milo lui a mordillé le cou.

- Tu veux ? s'est juste assuré Milo.

- Oui.

Les jeunes gens se taisent, ensuite. Les mots ne font que compliquer les choses dans certains cas. Camus a peur de l'inconnu, mais se laisse rassurer par le sourire énamouré de Milo. Milo ne lui fera jamais de mal, il le lit dans son cœur.

***

Milo l'a porté dans sa chambre. Sur son lit.

Milo lui enlève délicatement son jeans, touche chaque parcelle de son corps, là où on ne touche jamais les anges, d'abord avec ses mains tremblantes d'émotion, puis avec ses lèvres humides et chaudes.

Milo le fait frissonner, le fait bouillir, le fait supplier et se tordre, lui qui n'a jamais ressenti de sensations bassement humaines en quatre cent ans de vie au ciel.

Milo sourit de joie quand Camus lui dit que les préservatifs peuvent rester sous le lit, qu'il ne peut rien attraper comme maladie humaine.

Milo prend son temps, tout son temps, même si Camus lui affirme qu'il ne ressentira pas de douleur, qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Milo lui demande s'il est bien certain de sa décision. Qu'il peut encore tout arrêter, mais Camus l'attire sur lui et s'offre avec un sourire réellement humain qu'il n'a découvert que pour Milo.

Milo entreprend enfin de le faire sien et d'unir son corps mortel à son corps céleste, et hoquetant d'étonnement sous l'indescriptible sensation, Camus s'attend presque à être foudroyé sur place pour apostasie.

A la place, ce sont des flux et des reflux de plaisir qui s'entrechoquent sans répit dans son corps pâle.

La foudre qui l'anéantit n'a rien d'une punition, et l'ange renégat a la sensation d'arriver à la bonne destination après un voyage très long et très ennuyeux.

Milo crie son nom et son amour. Leurs souffles s'entremêlent encore et encore et Camus s'abandonne totalement à la joie de se sentir vivant comme les humains qu'il a tant aidés.

***

Après, Milo a pleuré, et n'a cessé de demander pardon. Il a fixé, pétrifié, les traits sereins de Camus, ses longs cheveux épandus sur l'oreiller comme des coulées d'encre indigo, auxquelles répondent des légères traînées d'encre rouge, plus bas sur les draps bleu ciel.

Camus a dû le bercer, le réconforter, lui assurer qu'il ne regrette rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, il ressent aussi le besoin de dormir, et se réfugie entre les bras de Milo, sans être sûr de s'y retrouver au réveil.

***


	2. Partie 2

**Jour/Thème:** 13 décembre – (500) jours ensemble

**Couple :** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Warning : **Univers Alternatif, guimauve, parodie de divers films d'anges

**Music :** Donizetti, Una Furtiva Lagrima

* * *

**Requiem pour un ange - Partie deux**

Milo, réveillé tard, a souri de bien-être, puis a froncé le nez, amusé. Camus dort encore profondément, enroulé en chien de fusil, et ses ailes réapparues vagabondent jusqu'au plancher.

Un peu gêné, il a effleuré la traînée écarlate sur l'entrejambe de celui qui est devenu son amant.

Il a défloré un ange. Il a fait couler le sang d'un ange.

Il a un peu de mal à y croire. Comment a-t-il osé perpétrer ce blasphème ?

Camus geint. Il se réveille, et rencontre l'azur tendre des prunelles de Milo.

- Bonjour mon amour…

Camus cligne des paupières, bat des cils. Son corps étonnamment courbaturé lui paraît étranger, et il grimace en se blottissant contre Milo.

- Mon Milo…

- Dis-donc, plaisante le Grec, t'as le sommeil lourd pour un ange.

- Ce n'est pas naturel. Mais puisque je n'avais jamais… jamais…

Milo sourit, ému de voir le rosissement inhabituel des joues de l'ange.

- Heu, jamais… enfin, ça a dû me faire dormir.

Camus agite ses ailes pour les dégourdir et les défroisser, laissant quelques plumes tomber sur le tapis. Milo a des petits soubresauts de rire quand la pointe de l'aile droite de son ange s'amuse à lui titiller les pieds.

- Aieuh, arrête ! Je suis très chatouilleux, tu sais ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas, taquine à son tour Camus. Mais c'est bon à savoir !

Camus a continué à utiliser ses ailes pour chatouiller son partenaire, et Milo a couru et s'est roulé, hilare, dans tous les coins de la pièce.

- Stop, stop ! Tricheur ! Je ne peux pas échapper à tes ailes, moi !

Prenant pitié des pommettes écarlates et des grosses larmes de rire qui coulent des yeux de Milo, l''ange finit par les ranger, ses ailes, et recommence à se frotter les reins.

- C'est drôle… Ça fait… bizarre.

Inquiet, Milo se rapproche.

- Désagréable ?

- Oh oui.

- Tu as mal ? Hier…

- C'est ça… avoir mal ? Ça… pince.

- Ah bah oui, constate le Grec. C'est ça, la douleur. La première fois, moi j'ai eu assez mal… Ne te tracasse pas, c'est naturel. J'ai fait le plus doucement possible tu sais, et…

- Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas grave alors… Je vais prendre une douche.

- Vouai, agrée Milo en se mordillant les lèvres, la moue polissonne. Plus tard… On en prendra une fois une, ensemble, de douche, hein ?

Camus rougit davantage, et s'empresse de se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Milo est si optimiste tout à coup, si confiant.

L'ange, lui, ignore s'ils auront droit à un " plus tard ".

Radieux, Milo a ouvert les rideaux et a bâillé de fatigue heureuse.

Un cri étouffé provenant de la pièce voisine le sort de cet état de transe béate, et il se précipite dans la salle de bains.

Camus est sorti de la douche, les cheveux trempés, les pupilles dilatées de stupeur. Milo l'inspecte rapidement des pieds à la tête, mais ne remarque rien.

- Camus ?

Penaud, Camus frissonne. Il claque même des dents.

- Mon amour !

- J'ai froid.

- Normal, chou, tu sors d'une douche froide…

- J'ai _froid_ ! répète Camus, au bord des larmes.

Inquiet, Milo a entouré son ange d'une grande serviette éponge d'un bleu aussi profond que ses yeux, et le frictionne. Camus a l'air en état de choc, et le jeune Grec ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- C'est quoi le problème, Camus ?

- Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne ressens jamais de sensations comme ça. Je n'ai jamais trop froid ou trop chaud.

- Ben faire l'amour avec moi a dû perturber ton métabolisme d'ange…

Milo a rassuré Camus, tellement bien qu'il l'a réchauffé à sa manière.

***

Au fil des jours, Camus a découvert la fatigue, la faim et la douleur. Les manifestations se sont marquées de plus en plus. Certaines, comme la satisfaction d'apprécier vraiment la nourriture quand son estomac gronde sont agréables, d'autres comme avoir la chair de poule où avoir un bleu en se cognant à un meuble sont plus gênantes.

Mais il a juste espéré que ça allait passer. Après tout, _ils_ n'étaient pas venus le foudroyer sur place pour avoir manqué à son devoir d'ange gardien. Shaka n'était pas venu le ramener par le bout des ailes.

Milo vit bien comme ça, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il s'habituera. Il apprendra à faire les choses de la vie courante sans pouvoir, à la manière des humains. Il n'utilisera plus ses ailes pour rejoindre les nuages.

Et puis, Camus se sent incapable d'abandonner Milo.

Parce que pour lui c'est son compagnon désormais, son âme sœur, et tant pis pour leur différence de condition. Et parce qu'il a découvert l'amour et le plaisir aussi… Aucun paradis, aucun nuage, aucune immortalité ne vaut ces instants où Milo l'embrasse, caresse son corps, et le possède en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

Milo est inquiet aussi, sans trop en parler à Camus. Il vit cette semaine de lune de miel sur des charbons ardents, guettant la moindre intrusion.

Dans un sens, il est encore plus méfiant parce qu'aucun trouble-fête céleste n'est venu ordonner à son ange de rentrer. Ce n'est pas normal.

Una autre bizarrerie est très vite apparue, un jour de grand soleil.

- Ah, j'adore le soleil, se délecte Milo. Ça remonte le moral !

Camus a souri, occupé à observer les passants du balcon. Milo est tellement juvénile et enthousiaste.

Puis il a eu un cri de douleur. Le dos de sa main et son avant-bras se sont mis soudain à le brûler affreusement, et il a vu sa peau translucide virer au rouge, puis grésiller très désagréablement, et des petites cloques apparaître.

Milo a poussé un hurlement d'angoisse, et a tiré Camus loin du balcon.

- Mon ange !

Interloqué, les traits contractés de douleur, Camus a laissé Milo s'occuper de sa blessure. Est-ce une attaque divine ?

Milo s'est affairé un long moment à tartiner de Biafine la peau brûlée, et a entouré délicatement la main et l'avant-bras de Camus de bandes de gaze.

- Tu as encore très mal ?

- Non, ça va mieux. Merci, Milo.

- Je ne comprends pas. On est encore sorti hier…

- Il n'y avait pas de soleil si fort, hier…

- Tu crois que c'est ça ?

Milo s'est intrigué, mais au final cela lui paraît plausible.

- Ben, reprend-il la parole. Les anges doivent avoir la peau plus sensible que les humains… Il te faut sans doute le temps de t'adapter, maintenant que tu as de moins en moins de pouvoirs…

- Oui… Pardon, Milo…

Milo s'est indigné aussitôt.

- T'as rien fait de mal !

- Je voudrais qu'on soit juste un couple normal… C'est pas drôle pour toi, un petit ami qui ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui tomber sur la tête comme effets secondaires…

- Si ça se trouve, _ils _t'ont juste viré du ciel et tu deviens un humain.

- J'aimerais que tu aies raison, Milo.

- J'ai toujours raison ! affirme le Grec, sûr de lui. C'est logique. C'est une punition pour eux sans doute, de devoir vivre comme un mortel.

- Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver du travail, si je ne peux pas sortir ? se soucie soudain Camus, qui avait envisagé avec joie de continuer son travail avec Milo, à la librairie.

Milo a embrassé son ange sur le front, embêté pour lui mais encourageant.

- C'est pas grave… Je peux très bien travailler pour deux… Tu sais que j'ai des économies. On verra après, quand tu seras habitué…

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de vivre à tes crochets…

- Sois patient, ça ira mieux à près…

Camus aimerait bien croire son amant, mais il en doute.

***

Milo est parti dans la matinée après s'être assuré que la brûlure de Camus guérissait bien. Il lui a semblé que cela mettait beaucoup trop de temps à cicatriser mais il n'a pas osé en parler. Il ne veut pas effrayer son ange, qui a parfois l'air de vivre dans l'attente d'un jugement et d'un châtiment divin.

Il n'aime pas le laisser sans protection non plus, et décide de demander des congés à son patron plutôt cool.

Il est revenu le soir, ravi. Il est en vacances.

Rentrer chez lui a effacé brusquement son sourire. L'appartement paraît désert, sombre, et une fois la lumière allumée, Milo pâlit.

Le salon est jonché de plumes blanches, bien davantage que quand Camus secoue simplement ses ailes comme un animal secoue son pelage.

- Camus ! hurle-t-il, paniqué à l'idée que l'on soit venu emmener son ange de force.

Il trébuche dans les plumes qui ornent aussi les couloirs, jusqu'à retrouver enfin son ange dans leur chambre à coucher, allongé sur leur lit, et hoquetant de douleur et de chagrin.

- Camus !

Milo a allumé la lampe, et a poussé un cri d'horreur. La couette et le dos nu de Camus sont plein de sang, qui a coulé de deux plaies symétriques.

- Milo… j'ai… j'ai perdu mes ailes, explique Camus, venant se jeter dans ses bras.

Milo se sent coupable, horriblement, devant les blessures sanguinolentes du dos de son amant. Perdre ses ailes, ça doit être une amputation horrible pour son ange.

- Oh mon Camus…

- Elles sont parties… Je ne peux plus retourner là-haut, maintenant…

- Tu m'en veux parce que tu es coincé sur terre ?

- Non, proteste Camus. Je ne voulais plus repartir sans toi, de toute manière. Mais j'ai peur…

- Tu sais, essaye de le consoler Milo, ça paraît assez long, une vie d'humain ordinaire… Et puis, je suis là. Je t'aimerai tellement que tu ne regretteras pas les nuages et ton paradis.

- Il y aura autre chose. Ils ne me laisseront pas comme ça… J'ai cédé à la tentation… Je me suis damné !

- T'inquiètes pas, Camus… Je te protégerai du diable en personne.

Camus a grimacé de déplaisir.

- Ne mentionne pas le… enfin, pas ce nom devant moi…

- Oups.

Milo a passé la soirée à soigner le dos mutilé de son ange, et à lui faire plein de câlins pour le réconforter. Il est déterminé à ce que Camus ne regrette jamais son choix dangereux.

***

Milo en est à la moitié de son roman. Il croit Camus quand son petit ami lui affirme que cette fois sera la bonne, qu'il trouvera un éditeur. D'ailleurs, il sait où s'adresser le moment venu.

Milo est heureux presque à en mourir, et cela le rassure de discerner le même bonheur sur la figure désormais plus expressive de son ange.

Juillet s'égrène, et le Grec se rend compte que cela fait déjà près de cent soixante dix jours qu'il connaît son amoureux céleste. C'est fou comme le temps passe.

Les blessures dues à la perte des ailes de son ange se sont enfin refermées, laissant deux larges cicatrices sur ses omoplates, qui ne sont pas très esthétiques mais rappellent à Milo le sacrifice immense que Camus a osé subir rien que par amour pour lui.

Bien que Camus reste confiné dans l'appartement jusqu'au coucher du soleil, car sa peau reste toujours aussi sensible et la chaleur de juillet est infernale, les deux amants n'en souffrent pas trop.

Milo rage un peu chaque matin de devoir continuer à aller travailler – il ne peut pas être tout le temps en congé -, de devoir abandonner son ange toujours fatigué entre les draps de leur lit, mais en même temps il se dit que c'est pour Camus.

Camus a ragé aussi, mais de ne toujours pas pouvoir gagner sa part d'argent en tant qu'humain ordinaire. Il se sent inutile et bon à rien sans pouvoirs.

Parfois ses amis anges lui manquent un peu, mais Milo lui a promis d'inviter ses copains à lui quand tout le monde sera libre en même temps. Il paraît très fier à l'idée de le présenter comme son petit ami officiel.

Pour s'occuper, Camus s'est mis à apprendre la cuisine humaine, ce qui s'est révélé très salissant et difficile. Mais Milo dévore toujours joyeusement le produit de ses expériences, et Camus se demande si le Grec le fait pour ne pas le vexer où si son aveuglement amoureux s'étend à ses papilles gustatives.

***

L'ange s'est cru enfin tranquille, mais il se trompait.

Il s'en est rendu compte bêtement, en s'entaillant le poignet avec un grand couteau de cuisine qui désirait visiblement dévier de sa trajectoire. Le sang a jailli et Camus a tout de suite mis la blessure sous le robinet d'eau, mais cela n'a rien amélioré.

Milo, rentrant tout content du travail, l'a trouvé un quart d'heure plus tard, et a poussé un hurlement devant le désastre.

- Camus !

L'ange, exsangue, est entouré d'éclaboussures écarlates, et lève un regard brumeux sur son amant.

- Milo… Ça ne s'arrête pas… Ce n'est… pas si profond pourtant mais…

Milo n'a vu d'autre solution que de réclamer une ambulance.

***

Milo se ronge les ongles dans la salle d'attente des urgences. On lui a arraché Camus évanoui, et sans s'occuper de sa détresse on l'a planté là.

- Milo ?

Le Grec a cru à un médecin, mais en fait c'est Shaka, l'ange qui a déjà fait la morale à son Camus, qui apparaît, déguisé en interne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? agresse aussitôt Milo. Laissez-nous tranquille ! Je ne vous laisserai pas punir mon Camus !

Shaka a juste mis ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, le visage neutre, mais les yeux chargés de reproches.

- Camus s'est puni lui-même. Céder à sa passion pour toi l'a conduit à détruire son corps.

- Hein ?

- Je suis ici pour couvrir ses bêtises. Tu l'as amené à l'hôpital sans te demander si cela n'allait pas poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quels problèmes ?

- Camus n'est plus un ange, c'est avéré. Mais il n'est pas un humain non plus. Il n'a aucune existence légale, et son sang n'a aucun groupe sanguin connu sur terre. Si on le transfuse, il mourra d'office.

- Mais...

Milo a hurlé. Dans son esprit, il ne fait aucun doute que cet ange " collègue " de Camus a trouvé ce moyen de se débarrasser discrètement du rebelle.

Se retrouver paralysé par le pouvoir de Shaka n'a fait que le paniquer davantage.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois le voir… Ne le tuez pas… Camuuus !

- Je me suis arrangé pour régler les paperasses administratives. Pour intervertir le sang aussi. On est en train de lui transfuser le mien. Cela va lui redonner un peu de forces. En toute discrétion. Mais ce n'est qu'un répit.

- Mais…

Milo a pâli. Ce Shaka paraissait sincère.

- Mais il doit y avoir un moyen ! Si je… je renonce à lui… je…

Tant pis pour son cœur après tout… Ce serait égoïste… Son ange doit vivre.

- C'est trop tard, le coupe lapidairement Shaka. Camus a fauté, il a perdu son statut d'ange et ses facultés. Il ne peut plus les récupérer.

- Je m'en fous, défie le Grec. Il est humain, soit, et il ne vous appartient donc plus. Je le rendrai heureux…

- Camus est en train de mourir, Milo. Tu l'as tué, c'est tout.

- C'est faux ! Il va bien ! On est très heureux. C'est vous qui le punissez !

- Non, Milo, ce n'est pas notre œuvre. Son corps reste celui d'un ange. Fragile, volatil. La terre est un lieu trop rude pour qu'il y vive longtemps sans la protection de ses pouvoirs. Et l'amour exclusif et passionné qu'il a pour toi, un humain qu'il devait juste guider, est un sentiment qu'un ange est incapable d'abriter sans en souffrir à long terme.

Si Shaka n'était pas un être surnaturel et intouchable, Milo lui ficherait bien son poing sur la figure. A la place, il grommelle des insanités et part rejoindre son ange pour le ramener à la maison.

Il est certain que cette tête à claques de blondinet se trompe.

Il est certain que l'amour peut surpasser la mort.

Il veut en être certain pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

***

Milo a dû se rendre à l'évidence. Camus s'affaiblit au fil des mois.

Il n'en a pas parlé à Camus, mais Camus sait. L'autre ange a dû tout lui dire.

Souvent Camus culpabilise de faire vivre à son Milo une relation aussi compliquée.

Il ne peut pas sortir au soleil sous peine de se brûler gravement. Il est incapable de marcher trop longtemps sans perdre sa respiration. L'air terrien est très lourd pour ses poumons angéliques. Il doit faire attention au froid aussi, car il attrape très vite des rhumes. Il ne doit pas se blesser, vu ses difficultés de cicatrisation.

Et il sait que bientôt, il devra abandonner Milo à sa solitude et à son désespoir. L'écrivain a beau le dorloter et le rassurer, Camus sait qu'il est inexorablement en train de mourir à petit feu.

Il passe beaucoup de temps à lire, même s'il a déjà énormément de connaissances. A aider Milo avec son roman, aussi. A regarder la télévision.

Milo le maintient amoureusement en vase clos. C'est parfois difficile pour Camus de passer du statut d'ange immortel et intouchable à celui de plante fragile, mais il sait bien que Milo agit ainsi pour le garder en vie dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Milo, lui, s'incrimine d'avoir souillé la pureté d'un ange. Son Camus souffre tellement.

Trois cent-trente jours.

Noël arrive. Bien emmitouflé, Camus a suivi Milo dans les décorations et les illuminations de l'Avent, et a bien ri parce que le jeune Grec a tenu à décorer son sapin avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de figurines d'anges.

- Ben quoi, c'est un beau sapin, non ? Et puis c'est notre premier Noël ensemble, mon amour.

Pendant qu'il déballe les cadeaux sous les lumières colorées du sapin, avec les cris enthousiastes de Milo, l'ange pense un peu amèrement que c'est certainement aussi le seul et dernier.

***

Milo a barré le cinq-centième jour de sa vie avec son ange. Son roman est fini, mais il est soucieux. Camus n'a pas quitté leur lit depuis une semaine. Il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital, et Milo n'a aucune envie d'y retourner non plus.

Pour voir cet affreux ange blond qui n'arrête pas de pontifier comme s'il était Dieu en personne, merci.

- Milo ? l'appelle la voix ténue de Camus.

Le Grec s'empresse de venir tenir compagnie à son ange sous les draps. Il serre tendrement contre lui le corps émacié de Camus, qui tremble un peu malgré la chaleur de juin.

- Ce ne sera plus très long, Milo… Je ne peux plus tenir le coup…

- Non ! se rebelle immédiatement l'écrivain, resserrant son enlacement. Ne dis pas ça !

- C'est la vérité. Nous le savions bien, hein ?

- C'est pas juste ! Tu m'as sauvé, et moi je t'ai condamné…

- Je me suis très bien condamné tout seul… Je suis coupable aussi. Je n'ai pas fait ce que je devais… Milo ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Fais-moi encore l'amour, Milo…

- Mais… s'inquiète son amant. Tu es malade… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal…

- Je t'en prie !

Milo a cédé, bien sûr. C'est à la fois merveilleux et atrocement douloureux. Milo lit dans les prunelles embuées de Camus que c'est leur dernière étreinte, et s'applique à la faire durer un maximum.

Après, il lui a bien fallu revenir à la cruelle réalité, celle de voir son Camus qui étouffe de plus en plus.

- J'ai mal, Milo…

- Je vais appeler une ambulance, se résout à contrecœur le Grec, déchiré en dedans par cette décision.

- Milo !

- Ils te donneront quelque chose au moins, pour t'aider à respirer… Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir comme ça…

Camus n'a pas eu le choix, et a attendu avec Milo qui lui caresse les cheveux.

***

Comme il s'y est attendu, Milo a croisé Shaka dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- C'est le moment, dit simplement le blond.

Milo foudroie Shaka du regard, sous l'expression inquiète de Camus perdu sous son masque à oxygène.

- C'est un cas médical incroyable, pour eux, renifle le blond. Un mélange d'hémophilie, d'insuffisance respiratoire et de photodermatose…

- Ta gueule, Shaka.

L'ange blond n'a pas le temps de protester de l'insolence de Milo, car le médecin de garde les a rejoints, avec une mine funèbre de circonstance.

- J'avoue que le cas de votre ami nous dépasse totalement. Son cœur est usé comme celui d'un centenaire, et ses poumons presque entièrement détruits. Nous l'avons placé sous respiration artificielle, mais cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Son cœur… ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider alors ? chevrote encore Milo, anéanti, bien que préparé depuis des semaines au drame.

- Dans les possibilités actuelles de la médecine, non. Cela ressemble à un cancer généralisé, mais cela n'en est pourtant pas un. Je suis désolé.

- Ce sera… long ? se force à demander le Grec.

- Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, hésite le médecin. Il ne passera probablement pas la nuit.

- Il va souffrir ?

- Il ne sent plus rien, nous lui avons injecté de la morphine pour ça.

- Merci, souffle Milo, avant de blanchir en voyant s'avancer à nouveau paisiblement Shaka le long du couloir.

Il est accompagné d'un autre être diaphane aux prunelles douces et vertes, aux longs cheveux lilas, que Milo soupçonne immédiatement et avec crainte être un autre ange.

Le médecin s'en est allé avec un visible soulagement. Avertir les proches de la mort prochaine de l'être aimé lui reste désagréable, même après toutes ces années d'hôpital.

Milo est resté plaqué contre le mur, barrant le passage aux deux anges qui s'avancent inéluctablement en direction de la chambre où son amant agonise.

Il recule, jusqu'au lit, suivi par les anges qui s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir, Milo, conseille Shaka, nez retroussé sous les faibles gémissements d'agonie de Camus dont la poitrine se soulève de plus en plus erratiquement.

- Jamais. Je resterai jusqu'au bout.

- C'est donc vrai, souffle l'inconnu. Camus est…

- C'est sa faute, Mü, le coupe Shaka. Il nous faut maintenant cacher son erreur.

Révolté par la froideur de Shaka, le jeune Grec abandonne la contemplation de son Camus pour défier les envoyés célestes.

- Vous vous dites des anges, crache Milo au milieu du sifflement des appareils. En fait, vous n'êtes que des coquilles vides, incapables de partager nos malheurs et nos souffrances. Et parce que mon Camus a été le seul assez bon pour éprouver un peu de cette humanité, vous le laissez crever comme un chien dans des tortures abominables.

Ni Mü ni Shaka ne trouvent rien à répondre à cette attaque, et après s'être consultés du regard, sortent de la pièce, au grand soulagement de Milo, qui se repenche sur le lit de Camus qui tente de lui parler.

- Ne sois pas triste, Milo… J'ai vécu des centaines d'années, mais ce sont ces cinq cent jours qui ont de la valeur pour moi…

Milo sourit brièvement. Camus a compté, aussi.

- Tu iras voir cet éditeur, pour publier ton livre, tu me promets ?

C'est si important. Il doit insister, malgré qu'en fait il n'en ait pas du tout envie. C'est vilain, il le sait. Il a très mal quelque part d'imaginer que Milo sera heureux avec un autre que lui.

La jalousie est un horrible sentiment humain.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon Camus… Je te l'ai déjà promis…

- Mais tu le feras, hein ? articule faiblement Camus, qui sent que bientôt il ne saura plus du tout parler. Tu ne te laisseras pas aller quand… sinon mes souffrances ne serviront à rien…

- Je te le promets, sanglote le Grec, la figure ravagée

- Pardon Milo… Je t'ai détourné de ta route… Tu dois la reprendre sans moi, maintenant.

Milo est resté jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'arrêt du cœur blessé de son ange.

Il n'a pas pu se recueillir longtemps, les anciens collègues de Camus ayant envahi son espace de deuil avec célérité.

- C'est bon, murmure Shaka, nous pouvons y aller.

- Ne le touchez pas ! éructe Milo, à qui Shaka trouve soudain l'allure d'un démon assoiffé de sang.

- C'est fini, Milo.

- Justement. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi seul avec lui !

Shaka se rapproche à nouveau, un peu agacé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Milo. Camus ne peut pas rester ici. Je dois faire disparaître son corps et effacer la mémoire des médecins. Notre existence ne peut pas être révélée, et vu qu'il est mort d'une maladie que les médecins ne connaissent pas, ils voudront… l'autopsier. Et découvriront trop d'anomalies.

Milo a recommencé à pleurer. Mais il ne cède pas un pouce de terrain.

- Non. Je me fous de vos règles. Mon Camus, je veux qu'il ait une belle tombe, comme un être humain normal. Je veux pouvoir porter des fleurs dessus et lui parler. Alors arrangez-vous pour bricoler l'un de vos petits tours de passe-passe.

L'ange blond pince ses lèvres fines, sidéré par l'outrecuidance malpolie de ce mortel.

Se rend-t-il compte qu'il n'est qu'un fétu de paille insignifiant et faible ? Qu'eux ont le pouvoir de juger son âme ? Comment Camus a-t-il pu mettre en jeu son statut angélique pour fauter charnellement avec un simple humain et finir par agoniser à la façon misérable de ces vers de terre bourrés de vices ?

L'ange mauve baisse la tête, remué dans ses convictions justes et rigides par tout ce que ce garçon qui a aimé follement Camus leur lance à leur auréole.

- Non, confirme le Grec, toujours accroché à la main inerte et froide de Camus. J'ai pas peur de vous ! Je vous emmerde !

- Shaka, décide Mü. Shaka, faisons comme ça… Il est trop malheureux.

- Mais, les ordres…

- Nous pouvons obéir aux ordres en effaçant la mémoire des médecins, en falsifiant un papier ou deux pour enterrer légalement Camus à la mode humaine. Cela ne change rien, l'essentiel est que l'on ne découvre pas la vérité.

- C'est vrai, finit par admettre Shaka, au fond satisfait de pouvoir concilier règlement et compassion.

Incrédule, Milo a essuyé ses larmes.

- Merci ! Oh, merci, merci…

***

Milo a eu droit à sa sépulture pour son ange, une tombe que les collègues de Camus ont fait surgir avec leurs pouvoirs.

Une belle tombe toute blanche et entourée d'un rosier grimpant, avec juste le nom de Camus et la date de sa mort, et même une statue d'ange le représentant tel qu'il est apparu à Milo, au temps de ses ailes.

- Ça te va ? a interrogé un peu ironiquement Shaka. Elle n'est pas terriblement discrète, mais j'ai cru comprendre que la discrétion t'importait peu.

- Elle… elle est parfaite, renifle Milo, qui a irrésistiblement envie de rejoindre Camus sous la froide et pesante dalle de pierre.

- Dans ce cas nous pouvons rentrer, a dit Mü, une main posée amicalement sur l'épaule de Milo. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rencontré dans ces circonstances.

- Dites… fait l'écrivain.

- Oui ?

- Où est-il, mon Camus, maintenant ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Shaka et Mü échangent un regard embarrassé.

- Nous ne savons pas, répond finalement Shaka. Je crois que c'est un cas rare. Il y a des anges déchus, comme Lucifer, qui sont précipités en enfer, mais pour un ange gardien qui a fauté avec un humain, je ne sais pas.

- Peut-être que son âme est restée assez pure pour revenir au paradis, mais plus en tant qu'ange gardien naturellement, essaye de le consoler Mü. Il a beaucoup souffert après tout.

- Nous ne pouvons rien t'affirmer, je suis désolé, clôture Shaka. Il est temps de te laisser maintenant.

Milo est resté seul devant la tombe fraîche, immensément vide et malheureux.

***

Milo a quand même été déposer son roman à l'adresse de la maison d'édition que Camus avait gardée pour lui. Après tout, c'étaient ses dernières volontés, à son ange.

Il n'a pas fait attention quand il a croisé dans l'escalier de l'endroit un homme grand, passablement débraillé et doté d'une longue chevelure océane.

L'autre, lui, s'est retourné comme piqué par un scorpion et a suivi longuement le beau Grec du regard. Un aspirant romancier, sûrement, comme ils en voient tant.

Fébrile, il s'est précipité dans le bureau de son frère jumeau et aîné.

- Saga !

***

Kanon a insisté pour que son frère le laisse prendre lui-même contact avec le jeune écrivain qui va sûrement être leur prochain tirage à succès.

Saga a ajusté sa cravate, amusé.

- Vraiment ? Tu t'impliques rarement autant avec de jeunes auteurs, hein ? Ce serait plutôt ma partie de travail.

- Il a vingt-deux ans, il n'est pas si jeune. Je n'en ai que trente, ce n'est pas…

- Tiens, tu en es déjà au stade de calculer votre différence d'âge ?

Kanon a rougi brièvement. Il s'est trahi lui-même.

- Bon, okay, il m'attire, t'es content ?

- J'espère que ça ira. Tu sais, on m'a raconté que ce garçon avait perdu son petit ami dans des circonstances difficiles, après une longue et douloureuse maladie, et… D'ailleurs c'est à lui que son livre est dédicacé.

Le jumeau a haussé les épaules, et téléphoné à ce Milo pour passer chez lui – encore une entorse à leurs méthodes habituelles -, mais il s'est empressé de vérifier le manuscrit une fois dans sa voiture.

- " _A Camus, mon ange gardien, qui m'a tant apporté…_ " lit-il. Pffffff…

L'éditeur trouve ça un peu trop mièvre et dégoulinant de sentimentalité à son goût, mais paradoxalement cela lui rend encore Milo plus intéressant. Le garçon a l'air tellement aimant et sincère… Kanon aspire enfin à un peu de stabilité.

Lui qui rigolait du coup de foudre avant, maintenant il ne ricane plus du tout.

***

Incrédule, Milo a raccroché le téléphone. Kanon Twining en personne. Juste la maison d'édition que Camus voulait. Une maison d'édition très en vogue, dirigée par des frères jumeaux.

Et ce Kanon veut faire publier son livre. Il sera là dans à peine une demi-heure et Milo sourit mélancoliquement à l'une des nombreuses photos de Camus qui tapissent son appartement.

- Tu le savais, hein ?

Il aurait tant voulu que Camus voit son succès. En tout cas, Milo se jure que si son ange lui a apporté la réussite littéraire, il se trompe pour le reste. Personne ne remplacera Camus dans son cœur, Milo se l'est juré un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le drame. Qui pourrait remplacer un être merveilleux comme son ange, de toute façon ?

La sonnette retentit déjà.

Kanon s'est assis, a eu droit à un café, et a regardé le salon de Milo, et surtout les photos. Enfin, essayé. Il y en a trop. Partout où il pose les yeux, il tombe sur le visage blafard et aux traits angéliques du petit ami de Milo.

Milo qui le serre dans ses bras et le couve farouchement des yeux. Pourtant, bizarrement, c'est le jeune malade qui a l'air de veiller sur lui.

- C'est Camus, explique soudain l'écrivain, nerveux. Il… il a donné un sens à ma vie. Il était tout pour moi.

- Il y a longtemps que… commence Kanon, embarrassé.

- Deux mois.

- Il a été malade… longtemps ?

- Presque deux ans. Cinq cents jours.

Les deux hommes ont mis au point les détails du contrat, et Milo, bizarrement soulagé de parler de Camus à un parfait inconnu, a accepté de revoir Kanon.

Pour les détails de son livre, bien entendu.

***

Kanon rejette sa chevelure en arrière.

Il aura du mal à repousser l'ombre de ce Camus, il le sait d'entrée de jeu. La relation que Milo avait avec lui devait être passionnelle, rarissime, Kanon en a conscience.

Mais l'éditeur n'a pas l'habitude de s'avouer vaincu d'avance. Le jeune écrivain perdu lui plaît tellement qu'il se sent prêt à énormément de patience et d'efforts.

Il fera retrouver le sourire à Milo, Kanon se le jure.

Et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

***


End file.
